The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PET0602’.
The new Petunia originated from a conventional cross of proprietary Petunia selections, ‘Glam’ (the female parent; not patented) and ‘PET0482’ (the male parent; not patented) conducted on the 2nd day of May, 2004 in a cultivated area of Aquebogue, N.Y. Seeds from this cross were planted and the individual plant known as ‘PET0602’ was selected because of its combination of exceptional features, and has been propagated asexually by vegetative cuttings since that time. The unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.